


sweet tune

by zora (nico_neo)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff without Plot, M/M, Sickfic, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, idk if it can be considered as one but... sorta? idk, lots of kissing and cute feelings, osamu has tinnitus even though it's not explicitely said, they just love each other very much okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:36:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26996035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nico_neo/pseuds/zora
Summary: If the ringing in Osamu’s ears is piercing, one thing Rintarou can do is trying to sweeten it a little.alternatively, osamu hasn't slept in days, suna takes care of him
Relationships: Miya Osamu/Suna Rintarou
Comments: 7
Kudos: 143
Collections: SunaOsa, SunaOsa Week 2020





	sweet tune

**Author's Note:**

> This... is pure fluff i have nothing else to say, I just wanted tooth rooting fluffy sunaosa and here it is lmao
> 
> This is also for day 4 of SunaOsa week: sweet + recipe (it's barely there but ssshh)
> 
> If you didn't check the tag, Osamu has tinnitus in this! I did my researches on it, but if i ever got something wrong or it ends up being offensive, please tell me!
> 
> Enjoy! <3

The dark circles under Osamu’s eyes are starting to get _scary_. Really, scary. 

Rintarou knows he doesn’t sleep, he’s the one sharing a bed with Osamu after all. He feels him tossing and turning around for hours, then feels Osamu leaving the bed, frustrated and going to do a calm activity - meaning Osamu surely reads a book - until he feels sleepy again. And hoping he’ll fall asleep this time. If he does, it’s definitely not enough, as he’s already up and making breakfast when Rintarou wakes up - around seven. Osamu smiles whenever Suna enters the kitchen, but Rintarou sees right past his facade. He knows Osamu’s ears are constantly buzzing and ringing, and that it’s why he hasn’t been able to properly sleep for the past few days - maybe weeks. He doesn’t even know how Osamu is still standing and moving with so little sleep, but Rintarou has enough. He just hopes the hearing aids will come soon. If he could take a part of the pain in his own body, he would without a second thought.

The only thing he can do now, though, is at least making it easier for Osamu to actually rest. So, when Osamu is about to get two mugs out and prepare hot chocolate for the both of them, Suna stops him with a hand on his waist. He gently turns Osamu’s body towards him, so they are looking at each other. He kisses Osamu on the lips before speaking.

“I’ll do it,” he starts. “You, on the other hand, go sit on the couch and wait for me, okay?” he says. He waits patiently, ready to repeat if Osamu needs him to. His boyfriend only pouts. 

“But the hot chocolate?”

“You showed me how to _perfectly_ make it last time, remember?” when Osamu nods, Rintarou kisses him again, and if Osamu keeps him there, he doesn’t mind. “I’ll take care of it, go and rest a bit.” Rintarou silently thanks the universe it was a Sunday, meaning he doesn’t have practice and that Osamu doesn’t open the restaurant - not that he wouldn’t have called both of them sick if it was the middle of the week.

Osamu sighs but eventually complies. He untangles himself from Suna to walk to the living room and the middle blocker watches him slump on the couch. Rintarou also sees him grabbing the remote of the television, probably to put on some movie or show and concentrate on something else than the incessant ringing in his ears. Rintarou turns back, Osamu knows what is best for himself in this situation. Suna, on the other hand, has some hot chocolate to prepare. Winter has settled, and since it is advised Osamu lowers down his caffeine dose, he has settled on hot chocolate instead. Rintarou isn’t a coffee person to begin with, but hot chocolate is definitely a change from his morning tea. Not that he is complaining, Osamu’s recipe is _delicious_. Maybe Rintarou will stick to hot chocolate, now.

While getting the saucepans out, Rintarou notices Osamu has already chopped the chocolate. One thing less to do but to which he shakes his head fondly at, glancing back at Osamu. He can only see his mope of black hair, and Rintarou hopes the sounds he hears coming from the TV help a bit.

Turning the electric hotplate on, Rintarou pours the milk into the saucepan. He adds a spoon of sugar as well. He has a sweet tooth, okay? And he entirely blames Osamu for it. 

While waiting for the milk to heat, Rintarou puts the chocolate chops in a bowl, and up to the microwave for thirty seconds. Then, he stirs and puts it back for thirty seconds once again. He repeats this process until the entirety of the chocolate is melted. When Suna sees little bubbles starting to form on the side of the pot, he turns off the heat and adds the melted chocolate in the saucepan, directly in the milk. He mixes it for a few seconds and then pour it into the two mugs. Putting the saucepan back on the stove with the remaining liquid, Rintarou grabs the marshmallows and whipped cream. Osamu likes it with whipped cream. Rintarou likes it with marshmallows.

When he enters the living room of their small - yet big enough for the two of them - apartment, Osamu is laying on his side on the beige couch, seemingly trying to sink in the cushions - it has been a definite yes when they chose it, it was _way too_ comfortable not to. His head is resting on one of the armrests and his legs are folded near his stomach, in a ball. He looks _small_ and Rintarou can feel his whole body getting mushy from a wave of affection he can feel spreading. Like the marshmallows that are slowly melting in his mug of hot chocolate. Osamu is watching some Christmas teleplay at a volume he absolutely wouldn’t listen to normally, but that he has to, now, if he wants to focus on something else than the buzzing in his ears. Rintarou doesn’t mind. He’ll never mind when it comes to Osamu. The universe could be crumbling down, but if Osamu was happy, then it doesn’t matter.

Suna places Osamu’s mug on the coffee table, then his own and sits near his boyfriend’s feet. Osamu notices him and straightens up, sitting rather than laying down. Osamu smiles at him like a little kid when he spots the hot chocolate.

“Thanks,” he says and eagerly grabs the mug, not even thinking about blowing on it before taking a first sip. If he burns his tongue, Osamu doesn’t show it and simply hums and nods while turning to look at Rintarou again.

“Is it good?” Rintarou asks. When Osamu nods, he smirks. “Didn’t you burn yourself?”

Osamu grunts in his mug. “Shut up.” he says. Rintarou chuckles and runs a hand through Osamu’s dark, soft hair, at the back of his neck, and sips on his own mug. Osamu’s preparation is definitely better, but he did it right, so it wasn’t that bad. Rintarou gives himself a pat on the back.

They drink in silence, basking in each other’s presence without a care in the world. It’s home. 

Osamu stays focused on the movie and Suna silently observes him as he continues to play with his boyfriend’s hair. Observes the way Osamu’s cheeks gain a rosy color thanks to the warmth of the drink, how happy and content he looks at each sip. How a little smudge of whipped cream gets on his nose without him noticing. Rintarou finishes chewing on a marshmallow and puts his mug on the table. He squeezes Osamu’s neck to get his attention. 

“You have whipped cream on your nose,” he says once Osamu is turned to him. Osamu cocks his head to the side and lowers his mug. Rintarou first thinks he hasn’t heard him but then Osamu starts wiping at his nose, completely missing where the cream was - on the tip.

“Is it gone?”

Rintarou can’t help but chuckle, “No,” he traces - wipes - the white smudge with his thumb, showing it to Osamu. “You missed.” he adds, and licks the cream off his thumb in a swift motion.

“Oh.” Osamu utters, gaze completely focused on Suna’s lips. And his thumb. Then his lips again. Rintarou grins.

“What is it?”

Osamu’s only answer is to put his mug next to his boyfriend’s, on the table. When he turns to him again, he cups Rintarou’s cheek with one of his hands and brings their lips to each other. 

Rintarou smiles into the kiss, perfectly knowing what was going to happen before it actually happened, and relaxes into the touch. Osamu’s calloused hand against his cheek is a complete yet perfect contrast to the sweet and sugary aroma of their kiss. Osamu tastes like hot chocolate and whipped cream, and Rintarou can’t help but crave more, exploring more of the tastes inside his boyfriend’s mouth by bringing him closer to him thanks to the hand on his nape. Sweet, sweet taste. Sweet, sweet tune their lips moved to.

While their tongues danced with one another, his hand moved to Osamu’s face, tracing the shell of his ear, his cheekbone and up to the lower part of his eye. Rintarou smooths his thumb under his eyelid, easing Osamu’s dark circle one way or another. Osamu sighs against his mouth and leans into the touch. Their lips break apart, and their foreheads meet in a gentle bump. Rintarou opens his eyes and continues to trace Osamu’s face with the tip of his fingers as Osamu stays there, eyes closed, getting lost in the feeling of Rintarou. On him, against him, around him. He could fall asleep right there if not for the ringing in his ears.

Rintarou sees Osamu grimacing and cups his cheek. It makes him open his eyes. Suna could perfectly see how bad he wanted to sleep, but he just _couldn’t_. But, Rintarou figured it wouldn’t hurt to give it a try, right now. He kisses Osamu once again.

“What do you say about trying to sleep a little?” Rintarou suggests. Osamu looks unsure but exhaustion surely takes the reign, because he’s nodding against Suna’s forehead. “Don’t worry, I’m here, alright?”

Osamu smiles. “Okay.”

They both get up, Rintarou turns the TV off at the same time Osamu finishes his hot chocolate. Suna lets him wander to the bathroom and bedroom while he’s clearing the two mugs. If Osamu manages to sleep, waking up because of a full bladder would be unfortunate. 

When Suna enters the bedroom, Osamu is rubbing his eyes on the bed. He flicks the lights off and moves in bed next to him. Osamu immediately decides he’s going to be the little spoon and settles against Rintarou and sighs in contentment. Suna chuckles and grabs his phone on the nightstand.

“Have you ever tried listening to ASMR or relaxing sounds or white noises when trying to fall asleep?” he asks Osamu.

“Hm?” Osamu utters. Rintarou calmly repeats his previous sentence. “Oh,” Osamu lifts his head to look at his boyfriend. “No, I never thought about it… Why?”

“I’ve read that it might help,” Rintarou explains. It’s true, he read something about it this same morning. In a last attempt to help his boyfriend get some rest, one way or another. “Do you want to try?”

“Why not.”

Rintarou bends and twists his body to fetch his earphones behind him, on the nightstand, and hands them to Osamu to untie them as he scrolls on Youtube to find a suiting video that might help. He really hopes it will. He hopes it’ll ease Osamu’s silent suffering in some way or another and he’ll be able to get the rest he’s been deprived of. 

He changes his position on the bed, now semi-laying rather than completely laying still. His back is propped up on pillows and Osamu naturally moves with him, resting his head on Rintarou’s chest, with one of his hands wrapped around his waist, fingers hiding under the hem of the middle blocker’s shirt and resting against warm skin. That way, Rintarou can easily run his own hand in Osamu’s hair, playing with the black strands and scratching his skull, slowly letting his fingers wander to Osamu’s face in a feather light touch. 

Before Osamu can plug the earbuds in his ears, Suna bends down and kisses his forehead. It makes Osamu frown. His nose is scrunched up in that adorable way it always is when he’s confused or annoyed. Rintarou is the one confused, now.

“What’s wrong?” he asks.

“You missed.” Osamu simply answers. 

Rintarou only gets more confused. Osamu chuckles and straightens up and leans forward, so he could kiss him on the lips. Rintarou gets it and kisses back, echoing Osamu’s chuckle. Osamu drops a series of small kisses against his boyfriend’s lips, until Rintarou kisses him one last time and plugs the earphones on his phone. Osamu settles back against his chest and the middle blocker’s hand immediately finds his way in his hair again.

“I’m starting the video.” Suna announces, loud enough for him to hear. Osamu hums for an answer.

Rintarou puts the phone next to him, far enough it doesn’t bother but close enough so the string of the earphones doesn’t get too taut. Osamu sighs against him, squeezing closer to him. He takes this as a good sign. His hand continues his journey in Osamu’s hair in caressing, softly pulling and scratching. He drops small kisses in it every few minutes, feeling Osamu’s body relaxing against him. His other hand is intertwined with Osamu’s - his boyfriend’s doing a few seconds after he started the video. Osamu squeezes his fingers.

“Thanks, Rin…” Osamu mumbles sleepily.

Rintarou wants to swat him while he answers with a “of course, dummy”, but, seeing how relaxed and closed to sleep Osamu is for the first time in days - weeks - he settles for a kiss on the crown of his head instead, whispering a “sleep, baby”. Osamu squeezes his hand again, and Rintarou starts drawing shapes on the back of Osamu’s one with his thumb. Osamu sighs again, he’s comfortable, he’s safe. He feels cared for. He feels loved. 

(Suna definitely falls back asleep too, after drawing the characters for “I love you” on Osamu’s hand.)

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading ! \o/ 
> 
> Comments and kudos are my serotonin boost! spare some?
> 
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/bokutowantsyou)  
> [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.qa/bokutowantsyou)  
> 


End file.
